I'm With You
by Twisted Tristan
Summary: A songfic about Fuujin and how she came to meet Seifer, from the song I'm with you by Avril Lavigne.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fuujin, or Seifer. They belong to Squaresoft. The song is called I'm With You by Avril Lavigne (she was really popular like last year so maybe you've heard this song) I don't know why but when I first heard this song I immediately thought of Fuujin. Heheh. Please R/r; there just aren't enough Fuujin fics out there. So tell me how much you love mine and maybe I'll write more ^^ and if you have some suggestions, feel free to share!  
  
Run! Run as fast as you can. Get away! I'm flying over the earth, my legs pumping under me. I want to get as far away as I can. Run so fast that I forget it all. That I forget everything. I have to get away. I won't stay there anymore. I'm not going back. I would rather die, than live one more day in that house. You can't make me go back. I won't. I'm never going back.  
  
~I'm standing on a bridge~  
~I'm waiting in the dark~  
~I thought that you'd be here by now~  
  
My heavy footsteps begin to slow down. I look around me in confusion. Where am I? I was in such a hurry to get as far away as possible; I forgot to check where I was going. It's then that I notice that it's raining. My clothes and my hair are thoroughly soaked. But it doesn't bother me.  
I'm standing on a big stone bridge. The sky above me is gray and bleak. It almost makes me smile. It's so perfect. I peer over the edge at the murky water below. It's so dark; you can't even begin to fathom its depths. The water is as smooth as glass, unmarred only by the soft patter of raindrops.  
  
~There's nothing but the rain~  
~No footsteps on the ground~  
~I'm listening but there's no sound~  
  
I close my eyes, trying to listen. The whole world is silent except for the soft patter of rain. I hear no footsteps. I hear no shouting. I hear no one. How much time do I have? I don't know. But I am afraid.  
  
~Isn't anyone trying to find me?~  
~Won't somebody come take me home?~  
  
I can hear his voice calling me. Screaming threats. I can feel him grab my arm, pulling me to face him. And then a smack so loud, it jars my very bones. I feel numb for one pure moment before my brain processes what just happened. I fall to the ground, the pain so unbearable. Little crystal clear tears come to my eyes. I try to wipe them away. I refuse to cry in front of him. I feel a kick, right to my ribs, making me double up in pain. I look up at him. And then the vision is gone.  
  
He is not here. I let my imagination take me away. I am waiting. I know he will come for me. And when he finds me, then my nightmare will come true. And this time. I'm not sure I will be able to live to tell the tale. But he's not here yet. That means I have time. I won't let him get me this time. I know what I have to do.  
  
~It's a damn cold night~  
~Trying to figure out this life~  
  
I take a step onto rail. I look down at the dark water beneath me. Who knows how deep it is? Will I die as my body comes in contact with the water? If not, then I will drown. I do not know how to swim. I close my eyes, taking slow even breaths. I hold out my arms, as if they were wings, and I could just fly away.  
  
"One. Two. Three."  
  
~Won't you take me by the hand?~  
~Take me somewhere new~  
~I don't know who you are~  
~ But I. I'm with you~  
  
A warm hand encircles my own. I hadn't even realized I was cold until that warm touch. I look up, startled. What if it is.? Instead, what meets my eyes is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Soft, golden hair pulled back from his face. The most brilliant, emerald eyes I have ever beheld. I can't stop looking into them. I'm caught in their enchanting glow. The very air around him seems to shimmer. He seems unaffected by the rain, as if it doesn't even touch him. He pulls me away from the railing and I follow along like an obedient child.  
  
"Who are you?" He asks, and the whole world disappears. All I can think about is the beautiful angel before me.  
  
"Hitori." I cringe. The sound of my voice, it's so ugly. I am so ugly. So pale, and so colorless. The absolute opposite of the heavenly being in front of me. I look away, ashamed of my voice and my appearance.  
  
He smiles and turns away. He begins to walk, knowing I will follow. How could I not? I stand there for just a few more moments. Wondering about the past, and about the future. I might never see this place again. Never come home. But really. this was never my home. And he was never my family. 'Goodbye,' I think silently.  
  
"Fuujin, come," he says. And for the first time in her life, Fuujin smiled. I follow him; ready to go wherever he may choose. I would follow him to the end of the earth. And in that one moment, it seemed almost as if for once, live have smiled down upon me. And I could have sworn, that in that moment, I saw a ray of light, burst through the clouds, falling down upon the angel in front of me. And for just one moment, time stopped and I could swear, that I saw a pair of translucent beautiful wings. I don't doubt it, not for one moment. I know that Seifer Almasy is an Angel.  
  
A/N: Well how'd you like it?? Please if you want more review!! ^^ I love reading them, makes me feel all squishy inside. Hehehhe. This is an old story I wrote and I had it posted up, and then I took it down, so I just kind of rewrote it and reposted it. I have another one about Fuujin. Less angst and more silly. Hehehe Maybe I'll post up that one in the future too. Anywhoo. Goodbye! 


End file.
